


Frozen under the stars

by Failing_Physics



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, and Jaskier is a ball of sunshine, im adding tags as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failing_Physics/pseuds/Failing_Physics
Summary: Geralt takes an unexpected dip and /there's only one sleeping bag/
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 501





	Frozen under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun writing this, I hope you enjoy!

“Toss a coin to your Witcher, oh valley of…” Jaskier’s melody trailed off into silence and he strummed out the rest of the tune on his lute, contented. Shifting slightly on the snow-laden rock, the bard watched the white-haired Witcher stalk across the frozen lake, sword gleaming in the cool morning air.

“Geralt,” he called, the sound ringing sharply across the open expanse, “Do you think plenty or bounty goes better with-”

“Shut up Jaskier,” Geralt snapped, head bent low to the ground. Jaskier huffed indignantly - before a loud groan made them both pause. It was the kind of sound that you felt deep in the pit of your stomach rather than heard; a heaving, wrenching sound that almost seemed to make the air still with dread.

“Ah, Geralt, I think maybe you should get off the ice…”

Geralt moved his foot forward in inch. The ice groaned again, this time the sound was loud enough to raise the hairs on Jaskier’s arms.

“Geralt!” But Geralt was not moving towards him - or at all in fact and after a second’s panic Jaskier saw the deep cracks snaking their way over the frozen surface, as if intent on reaching Geralt. The Witcher locked eyes with the bard, an expression of panic breaking his stony expression.

“Jaskier-”

And then he vanished. Jaskier yelped and jumped up, eyes roving desperately over the now empty lake.

“Geralt!” He yelled, forgetting the danger entirely as he started forward. A jagged hole came into view, the realization that the Witcher had fallen through the ice finally clicked. Jaskier fell to his knees beside the raged ice, peering into the cobalt water. Something was thrashing below and with only a moment’s hesitation Jaskier plunged his am into the water, gasping with the cold, before his numb fingers grasped rough linen and he heaved upwards with all his strength. Geralt broke the surface with a ragged ‘shit!’ before collapsing onto the snow.

“My bag,” he grunted and made to dive back into the frozen depths, before Jaskier grabbed his forearm and pulled him back down.

“No. No, no, no, no you are not going back in there! Are you trying to send me to an early grave?!” The bard suddenly realized that Geralt was being oddly silent. “Geralt..?” Jaskier turned; Geralt’s eyes were closed and his ragged breathing was growing weaker and weaker.

“Ah, shit.” Jaskier winced slightly before slapping Geralt full across the face; his hawk-like eyes flickered open for a moment, focusing on Jaskier’s shoulder.

“Jaskier…”

Bollocks. “Okay, uh…” Jaskier fumbled - he was never in the position of saviour and now he was at a loss for what to do. “Warmth! You need to get warm, Geralt!” Jaskier nodded to himself in assurance, and placed Geralt’s arm around his shoulder and heaved him upright, staggering under the weight.

“Oh, bloody hell Geralt have you been eating bricks or something?” the bard gasped as Geralt eyes flickered and his legs very nearly gave in. Jaskier took a step forward, and then another, the ice groaning dangerously beneath their feet as they slowly, but steadily, edged towards the shore of the frozen lake. By the time they had reached the treeline, a deep, intense shivering had set into Geralt and he was barely moving his feet forward. Jaskier lowered the Witcher to the swept floor of their camp just as Geralt’s knees finally gave out. The bard thrust out a sleeping bag.

“Okay Geralt. Get in.”

“I’m not fucking you Jaskier.” The growled retort was rasped.

Jaskier opened and closed his mouth indignantly, “That’s not - I was not - for god’s sake Geralt, you’re cold and you need to be warm. Get in the bloody bag.”

When Geralt made no move and his eyes started to close as the trembling grew, Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s arm and forced him, bit by bit, into the sleeping bag. But still the Witcher shivered. Jaskier swore.

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll steal Roach,” he muttered, before roughly opening the bag and hastily climbing in before he could change his mind. Geralt’s answering snarl was hartening at least and Jaskier felt the shivering abate slightly. The shock of touching Geralt’s ice cold skin sent a shiver of his own down Jaskier’s spine, but even so he pressed himself against Geralt’s chest.

“This would make a great song you know: The humble bard saving the White Wolf from certain death.”

“You write that song and I break your lute.”

“You’ve very endearing when you’re half dead, you know that?”

“Hmm.”

There was a moment of silence as Jaskier snuggled against Geralt, and when the Witcher didn’t push him away, Jaskier smiled. Slowly, so slowly, Geralt’s shivering eased and his rasping breaths evened out until Jaskier was sure he was asleep. Well, the bard thought, I wouldn’t want to move now and wake him… So they lay together until the stars climbed high into the sky above and Jaskier could count the pinpricks of light until he grew tired of watching his frozen breath curl above him and his eyes began to close.

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier blinked open his eyes in surprise, and gazed sleepily at Geralt.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

**Author's Note:**

> First work published on this site so leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
